Various types of waste receptacles are known. Many waste receptacles are designed to be permanent, for example utilizing concrete material and having a permanent shape defining a large interior cavity, and are therefore heavy and unwieldy to move. Temporary events such as concerts or festivals, however, often require the use of temporary waste receptacles. Currently, lighter, more portable waste receptacles, such as those made of plastic are unstable, and often require additional weight to combat being blown over by wind.
The additional weights make the set-up and removal of these receptacles cumbersome as well, as weights that are placed at the bottom of the receptacle (such as bricks) need to be found under refuse of other materials that are difficult and/or unpleasant to work through, or simply by requiring the placement and subsequent removal of other heavy materials around the waste receptacle (e.g. sand bags). What's more, plastic or other temporary receptacles are often not strong enough to allow repeated uses, nor an extended period of use, without breakage and/or taking on an aesthetically unpleasant appearance. In sum, the set-up, use, take-down and transport of current waste receptacles is often difficult, and storage of large quantities of these receptacles often requires a great deal of space.